


The Warrior (Teyla Fanvid)

by Shayz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Scandal song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayz/pseuds/Shayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla & Ronon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warrior (Teyla Fanvid)




End file.
